


Wild

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confussion, I'm Sorry, Kid Fic, M/M, Narry - Freeform, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't remember a time when Harry wasn't there with his dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

Louis had always thought it was normal, to have two dads, it had not always had been that way, but it had been that way as long as he remembered. At the beginning it was him and his dad, but then Harry started coming to his house often, he saw him almost every day so he just started calling him dad too.

It felt normal, he never thought that that was not the way it normally happened, that there should be a mom and a dad, that he never really knew his mom, but he felt happy, he liked Harry and he liked that his dad was always happy with Harry.

He never really thought any of it.

Until he did.

When he was in fifth grade they had a sex ed class, or something like that, really, and the teacher explained what happened between a girl and a guy, that’s when something clicked inside Louis brain, he had never really seen his dad kiss Harry, he never really saw anything but their relationship was not friendship.

So what was it?

Harry picked him up, as every friday, but on his way he was so quiet. Harry glanced at him and asked if he was okay, if anything had happened. 

Louis just stared ahead, he started thinking about how Harry was there ever single day, how he picked him up from school, how his dad smiled so brightly when Harry came home form work, how he said “I’m home” even though it was not really his house, how they looked like a perfect little family.

That day was the first day Louis saw his dad kiss Harry.

Louis was confused, so, so confused, was that normal? does that mean Harry is his dad? does that mean they are married? 

But when Louis glanced up from his food to see Harry messing up his dad’s hair, and his dad smiling so widely, like Harry had hung the moon and the stars, that’s when he thought, it doesn’t really matter does it? as long as they are happy…

And they are extremely happy.

“God damnit Liam stop picking your nails, you know I hate it” Louis said taking Liam’s hand in his “I can’t help it, I’m meeting your parents, I’m nervous, what if they don’t accept us?” Louis rolled his eyes but had a tiny smile “I’ve told you, dads, as in two, stop being nervous”

Liam nodded and stood in front of the door, Louis rolled his eyes and knocked, his dads knew he was coming with someone, but he never did say with who. 

Harry opened the door and smiled widely “Louis! how are you, you are so big I miss you” Louis rolled his eyes but hugged him back “Where is dad?” when he finished his sentence his dad appeared with a christmas jumper, Louis groaned “Dad, why are you wearing that I told you I would bring someone” besides him Liam had a bright smile “He doesn’t mind”

“Anyways let's introduce people, dads, this is Liam, Liam my dads” Liam shook their hands and continued smiling “It’s nice for you to bring a friend, you don’t bring any friends now that I think about it” Liam looked at Louis with furrowed eyebrows “Oh no, this is my boyfriend”

He saw, almost in slow motion, how their eyes widened, but Louis dragged Liam towards the dinner table.

“They had it coming”


End file.
